LA MUJER detrás de La Mujer
by diyeim
Summary: Sherlock descubre con sorpresa LA MUJER detrás de La Mujer. Fueron necesarios 13 años para poder acostarse con él. (Lemon)


LA MUJER detrás de La Mujer.

Por Diyeim

- Entonces fue Molly quien te ayudo,- resumió la anciana cuando rememoraba el asunto de la muerte de su inquilino, chico del demonio, lo había llorado mas a él que a su propio hijo - no te da pena muchacho, desde que la conociste no has hecho otra cosa que meterla en problemas.

- A que se refiere señora Hudson.- dijo el detective mientras se servía una taza de té.

- Hace como 13 años que te conozco, desde que entraste a la Universidad, si no estoy mal en la primera semana que viste a la muchacha ya la estabas involucrando en problemas, - comento la anciana mientras tomaba una galleta- esa Universidad parecía un pequeño campo de experimentos criminales y siempre arrastraste a Molly contigo fue como tu periodo de entrenamiento.- de repente algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Sherlock

- Repita eso señora Hudson.- le apremio

- Esa universidad era un campo de experimentos criminales y siempre arrastraste a Molly contigo fue tu entrenamiento- repitió la mujer como se lo había pedido no extrañándose por el hecho ya que era costumbre del chico el devolver a la gente sobre sus palabras- y a pesar de que cada vez es más y más peligroso ella no parece inmutarse, debe amarte mucho Sherlock si no fueras tan antisocial seguro que harían una linda pareja.

Holmes la miraba sorprendido como nunca en tanto que el té que tenía en su mano cayó al suelo, de repente dio un brinco desde su silla y busco su ordenador, empezó a reconstruir cronológicamente cada uno de sus casos, reviso los archivos, los hechos, las pistas, las evidencias, reenumero cada una de las ocasiones en que la forense le ayudo y comenzó a armar un complicado esquema con un programa matemático, creando un modelo de dispersión a partir de un patrón recurrente, cuando todo fue procesado dejo caer su cabeza con pesadez sobre la mesa, se levanto lentamente, busco en el foramen mágnum de su calavera el ultimo cigarrillo que había escapado de manos de Jhon, lo encendió ante la atenta mirada de su casera que por alguna razón guardaba silencio, esta vez lo que la anciana vio en los ojos del muchacho era diferente, quizás se acababa de dar cuenta que sentía amor por la jovencita aquella, decidió abandonar la sala con sigilo mientras Sherlock se servía un Whisky.

La noche siguiente Molly peinaba a su gata con esmero, era un animal encantador, había elegido un pijama rojo de lunares negros pantalón corto y camisa larga y ancha, muy cómoda, tenía sus pantuflas de tortugas y se sorprendió al escuchar el timbre, brinco por acto reflejo pero se levanto con parsimonia, al abrir la puerta vio al detective y de inmediato su corazón empezó a latir y sus pupilas se dilataron, tener a Holmes en su casa siempre la emocionaba, como todas y cada una de las ocasiones que le veía, que sería de su vida sin él.

- ¿Sherlock qué haces aquí? - pregunto tartamudeando

- Vine a pedirte perdón.- dijo el hombre entrando de improviso y analizando hasta el último detalle como solía hacerlo.

- ¿Perdón, por qué?- pregunto torpemente pero emocionada, intentando acomodar su cabello con inseguridad.

- Por todo, lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto.- la chica le miro entre desconfiada y confundida.

- ¿Esperar porque? – y de un momento a otro sus pupilas se dilataron aun más, su corazón latió aturdiéndola, su respiración empezó a entrecortarse y se excito profundamente.

- Por estos trece años de ceguera – Molly humedeció sus labios mientras sentía como un inusitado calor surgía entre sus piernas.

- Sherlock me estas asustando- decía la chica sosteniéndose el pecho y contra la pared llena de expectativa.

- No Molly, tú me asustas- afirmo muy serio mirándole fijamente- en otra ocasión hubiera atribuido este estado frenético, síquico químico de excitación a la marcada atracción de índole sexual que has mal disimulado desde que nos conocimos, pero hoy no Molly.- sentencio.

Él le arrincono mirando fijamente sus labios primero, aquellos que temblaban anheladamente, que tantas veces vio morder, lamer y tensar en una muda invitación, en un lenguaje claro que delataba un deseo, esos labios que pronunciaban palabras torpes, poco trascendentes, sutiles y absurdas, el detective tomo su mano y sintió ese pulso acelerado, más del que alguna vez logro percibir en "La Mujer", su lenguaje corporal era tan desincronizado, tan lleno de inseguridad y timidez, y ese temblor, ese sutil y marcado temblor que siempre acudía cuando estaban cerca...

- No,- afirmo- Molly no, ese no es el nombre, debe ser una variación; James, Jim, Jenny, Jeimy, Jaen, Johan, no Jaen, sí.- dice analizando detenidamente los ojos de la forense mientras habla apresuradamente- es apropiado y el apellido, Moriarty, Mortansen, Morteim, Moriar oh! Moriar, no, no, Morán. Latino, nombre anglo latino, ascendencia sur americana por parte del padre, la madre Inglesa, problemas familiares, desadaptación, sociopatía, sicopatía…

- Sherlock, ¿qué?, de verdad me estas asustando- afirmo la muchacha mientras sentía el cálido aliento del detective chocar contra su rostro.

- Richard Brook es real - sentencio – nuestro querido Jim estaba loco pero estudio teatro, y creía que era el mejor hasta que conoció a cierta persona. – el hombre se separó un poco de la chica- todo lo que dijo era cierto, el sólo era un personaje de ficción, una marioneta perfecta que la única vez que no siguió el guión fracaso con su personaje y decidió terminar con la obra.

- De verdad no te entiendo ¿Qué quieres decir, acaso Moriarty está vivo, no era el tipo que se voló los sesos en la azotea?- pregunto consternada.

- Dímelo tu Jaén Morán Tyrell lo conocías mejor que nadie, era tu amante desde que se encontraron en las clases de New Point, leí los expedientes solo tres personas nunca participaron en las obras, Michel Stiven, Janett Bretson y Jaen Moran Tyrell, pánico escénico, problemas de lenguaje y adivina qué, timidez, no hay fotos ni video de tres personas en un grupo de teatro, ja, no me lo creo.- la mujer le veía asombrada sus manos temblaban terriblemente y sin embargo logro juntar la fuerza necesaria para tomar el rostro del detective y darle un beso, Sherlock no se resistió al avance pero tampoco respondió al mismo, mantuvo sus ojos abiertos mientras la patóloga acariciaba con ternura sus labios y le incitaba a responder, contrario a todo lo que había imaginado finalmente sus ojos se cerraron y se dejó llevar, era ella, siempre fue ella detrás de Moriarty y lo había escondido durante tanto tiempo de manera tan excepcional que su cerebro rememoro una sola frase "Lo inteligente es sexy" y sin más, respondió a aquel reclamo tácito de la que siempre llamo "Molly", el beso se hizo profundo apasionado, frenético, aunque torpe, después llego la furia, arrincono nuevamente a la muchacha contra la pared y la presiono con violencia temblando ante lo irracional de sus actos y ante lo patético del instinto, finalmente se separaron para respirar.

- Trece años Holmes, han sido los trece años más emocionantes de mi vida.- afirmo la forense con una voz renovada sin matices de torpeza o ansiedad.

- Tu excitación al verme siempre respondía al deseo y la duda de saber si ya te había descubierto, era la expectativa lo emocionante. – sustento el detective.

- Y por fin ha sido colmada.- decía la joven con una sonrisa sensual y macabra.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto sin más Sherlock desconociendo a la mujer que le hablaba y le miraba a través del cuerpo de "Molly"

- Eras genial Holmes, en la Universidad cuando llegaste a preguntarme sobre patología lo descubrí de inmediato y supe que te oxidarías como lo estaba yo en ese medio decadente "Ciencia de la deducción" dijiste un día lo recuerdas, dime que respondí yo.- exigió la más joven.

- "Para poder aplicarla necesitarías un crimen y un criminal excepcional".- recordó el detective con furia.

- Exacto y comencé a planear, uno tras otro, haciéndolos cada vez más complejos para ti, más interesantes, no tenía que hacer mucho pero pronto necesite ser invisible. – argumento la muchacha sin perder de vista los ojos de aquel hombre.

- Y conocías a Richard.- complemento.

- Una mente brillante con un instinto criminal nato pero tan sicodependiente,- dijo con nostalgia- él se convirtió en el cuerpo del delito.- afirmo

- Y tú en el cerebro.- completo.

- Dime qué se siente saber que tú creaste a Moriarty y que yo te cree a ti Detective asesor.- pregunto con lascivia.

- Y criminal asesor, histriónico.- conjuro.

- Y a ti te encanta el drama.- seguía sonriendo

- ¿Reichelball?- pregunto.

- Brook quería probarme que estaba a mi altura así que le di su poética oportunidad con el robo del cuadro, ya sabes una metáfora romántica, lo había hecho bien hasta el momento, uso lo que había aprendido de mí, siempre supe que uno de los dos me decepcionaría, cuando me pediste un cadáver comprobé que no serias tú, y fui tan feliz.- sustentó.

- Y como no podía estar a tu altura no quiso enfrentarte, espero que su plan continuara sin él.- concluyo el hombre.

- Tonto, lindo, pero tonto. No se parecía a ti.- afirmo la muchacha mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de Sherlock, el hombre la detuvo con brusquedad.

- Que te hace pensar que me acostare contigo "Molly"- le espeto.

- Que le hace pensar que tendrá un momento más existente en toda su vida señor Holmes.

El detective la miro furioso, pero analítico, por un demonio a quien engañaba, "Lo inteligente es sexy" y esta mujer lo había conseguido, el muchacho tomo a la chica y la llevo hasta la cama besándola de manera frenética y descontrolada, toda su inexperiencia disipándose con la práctica que ejercía en esos segundos. La mujer de igual, modo más diestra en las artes amatorias se desasía de la ropa de Sherlock con maestría, había soñado tanto con ese momento que le parecía irreal el tenerlo entre sus brazos entregándose como un loco a la pasión.

Los labios de Sherlock le recorrieron vorazmente, memorizando cada uno de las porciones anatómicas que analizaba con su lengua, las delgadas manos, las torneadas piernas, el sutil busto y en especial la húmeda cavidad de la cual libaba con desesperación, después de un gemido de placer y la subsecuente convulsión, "Molly" coloco al detective debajo de ella, dándodele una imagen dominante y arrebatadora, "entonces esta es ella verdaderamente" alcanzo a pensar Holmes antes de ser succionado por su boca despintada y perder la conciencia en medio del placer, lo que sucedió después le pareció barroco, borroso, irreal, era como una vorágine tan intensa como indescriptible, no supo a ciencia cierta si lo sentido tenía relación con su inexperiencia o con que ella fuera Moriarty, o si el hecho de que ella fuera Moriarty hacían de su primera vez algo difícil de superar, después de la tercera o cuarta faena lo que quedaba de su cerebro se desconecto hasta el día siguiente, Moriarty había acabado con él.

Al despertar la vio a su lado, el cabello como cascada suelto y enmarañado extendido en el cobertor, sus labios aun rojos e hinchados por su propio desenfreno, su piel blanca ligeramente sonrosada y claramente marcada por sus propios labios, ¿cuando había dejado esos chupones tan poco estéticos sobre esa mujer?, si, esa mujer que evidentemente no era "Molly", porque "Molly" era un personaje demasiado bien logrado y anoche había desaparecido para dar paso al verdadero actor, Jean Moran Tyrell.

- Bueno ¿ahora qué?, supongo que el afamado detective me entregara a manos de Lestrade.- dijo la chica seductoramente mientras abría los ojos y se sentaba en una posición demasiado coqueta pero conservadora.

- Sería lo correcto.- afirmo el detective buscando su ropa intima sin mirarle.

- ¿Pero quién te creería que la buena Molly es un genio criminal? ¿cuánto tiempo crees que duraría en la cárcel?, ¿Con que pruebas me llevarías a prisión?- argumento- Jean Moran Tyrell murió hace 16 años cuando quise hacer un experimento actoral y crear un personaje tan realista que nadie pudiera dudar de él, todos los que conocieron a Jean están muertos, Sherlock esa mujer no existe.

- Como tampoco existía Moriarty, entonces qué sugieres que haga para detener a un genio criminal.

- ¿En mi caso señor Holmes lo más sano seria cama por cárcel?- se tentó a sugerir cubriéndose un poco mas con las sabanas.

- Lo pensare.- sin más palabras el hombre se levanto, recogió lo que quedaba de sus cosas y se marcho sin dar vuelta atrás.

Llevarla a prisión no serviría de nada, conspiro durante 13 años para poderse acostar con él, creo un alter ego que existe en todos los estamentos gubernamentales, desapareció su propia identidad y contexto, construyo un imperio criminal manejando todo como un titiritero desde las sombras y aun así logro desarrollar una vida común y corriente, con un trabajo estable y respetable, un apartamento a la medida de su salario, un par de novios mediocres y una imagen de niña buena e insegura que dista completamente de su verdadera personalidad, eso la hacía una demente muy peligrosa y definitivamente la única persona cuyo intelecto debía admirar, ella era "LA MUJER" detrás de "La Mujer" y eso la hacía única, tenía que pensar muy bien que haría con esa mujer.


End file.
